Just Trust Me
by Emma Karazuki
Summary: When she finds out that her father owns an illegal drug gang, Konan suddenly finds herself getting in too deep. Not only that, but her dead mother's past is suddenly known to her and it isnt all good.


A/N: Hug me every body! This story is going to be so totally amazing! I love writing about the Akatsuki. Now, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but you guys already knew that.

_**As you wish, Father**_

Popularity. Wealth. Family.

They were things she was used to having. She had always lived in the same place for as long as she could remember. But two days ago, her mother died and her father forced her to move with him to a city called Konoha.

So, with only her cell phone and a few suit cases, Konan moved from America, to Konoha, Japan, thousands of miles from her mother. Her father bought them a new mansion and allowed her to decorate it. Even so, she was not happy until her father promised to send her to a private high school. Surely, she would make some new friends there.

**XXXXX**

Konan slipped on her traditional Japanese school girl uniform. The blouse was white, the tie was purple, and the skirt was also purple.

Her father, Danzou, was waiting for her at their large dining table. "You're 3 minutes late Konan, I expect better from you next time."

Konan nodded as she took her seat. Her father had been all about perfection since his wife had passed away 3 days ago. They had only stayed long enough for the funeral. "I apologize father, I was unpacking my clothes."

"Let the maids do that, you must concentrate on your studies. I am sending you to a school filled with intelligent or rich teenagers; I don't want you falling behind."

The maid served them their break fast and Danzou carefully tested the food for poison. "It's safe Konan. Now, recite your lesson from yesterday in German."

As Konan obeyed her father, she mentally shook her head at him. He looked depressed, which meant that he was thinking about his deceased wife. It was completely understandable. Her father spent most of his life in Konoha. He was an extremely successful business man and he had owned many companies. Danzou had taken his family to America for 10 years; it was where Konan had lived since she was 6. Every one in Konoha knew her father, but no one had ever met her.

Konan pushed her food around her plate. "Father, why did you decide to send me to school all of a sudden? I've always been privately tutored. I don't think I can handle being around so many people at one time."

"This won't be bad Konan." Her father said, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. "I want you to get used to being around people your age. That, and I won't be home as often as before, but I want you to study. I have hired you a body guard who will watch you when you get home. Never forget how much danger you're in."

She knew alright. For most of her life, people had been trying to kidnap her to get her father's money. "I won't father. I'll try to get the highest marks in school if that will make you happy."

Her father stood up and nodded. "It would, but remember how many geniuses are in that school. I don't expect you to get higher than 10th place. Come, it's time to go."

Konan grabbed her book bag and cell phone and followed her father in to their black limousine. The chauffeur started up the car and Konan pulled out her history book. Her father made her memorize one lesson in 6 languages every day. Eventually, she would know it all by heart.

When they neared her school, the chauffeur stopped the limo and whispered some thing to her father. He stepped out and faced her father. After a moment passed, they shook hands. "It's good to have you back Danzou-sama."

"It's nice to see you again as well, Fugaku-sama. May I inquire as to the where abouts of your children?"

Konan looked through the bullet proof glass on her windows and saw a girl staring in the mirror at her self in the other limo. She was beautiful, almost handsome for some reason.

Fugaku signaled for the girl to step out side. The girl put the mirror up and stepped out of the limo. Surprisingly, she was wearing the male version of the school uniform. "This is my son, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, this is Danzou Hitarashi."

The son named Itachi had long dark hair, just like his father. He bowed from the waist, staring at the ground with his onyx eyes. "Konnichiwa Danzou-sama."

Konan's father signaled for her to step out side and she obeyed, sticking one black high heel shoe out first and then the other. Her father held her hand until she was safely on the ground. "This is my daughter Konan. Konan, this is your school's top student, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi, who was still bowing, slowly rose so that he was staring at Konan. "It's nice to meet you, Konan-san."

Her orange eyes narrowed when she saw that her father wanted her to bow to the men. Damn Japanese culture. "Konnichiwa, Fugaku-sama, Itachi-san. It's nice to meet you." She bowed quickly to each of them and got back in to the limo.

Her father followed her after his company departed. "Itachi is going to be tough to beat. Do your best."

"I will father. Mother would want me to as well. I'll do it for the both of you."

As soon as she arrived at the school, the chauffeur opened the door and helped her out of the car. "Ma'am, will you require lunch."

"Umm yes, please bring me some thing from home." Konan put her credit card in her purse and grabbed her back pack. "I'll see you later Father."

School was already in session when she knocked on the class room door to her history class. The teacher held the door open for her. "Pencils down students, we have a new one joining us."

The students dropped their pencils and looked up to see their new class mate. Her Father was right, these people were rich. "My name is Konan Hitarashi. I've never been to a real school before. My favorite thing to do is play our piano, and I hate spiders. I also like origami and I want to take over my father's business when I grow up. It's nice to meet you."

The teacher nodded and looked around the room. "Okay, who will volunteer to help Konan on her first day?"

Many boys raised their hands, but the teacher called on a blond girl at the front of the class room. "Konan, please go sit by her. She will be your guide today."

Konan made her way to the seat beside the blond girl. "Hi."

The blond girl shoved her cell phone back in to her desk. "Hey, my name's Temari. It looks like we're going to be spending some time together today. Do you want me to introduce you to my friends while I show you around?"

Konan smiled and took out her text book. "That would be nice."

The teacher passed out some quizzes. "Konan, I'm testing them on China's history. Would you like to take the quiz as well?"

That would be easy. She'd been studying china for the last few weeks. "Yes Sir." Konan pulled out a pencil and answered the easy questions. Maybe school wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**XXXXX**

Hey, it's the author. I just wanted to say that I have high hopes for this story and I hope you all like the beginning. And if you read my other stories and I mentioned some thing about Kakuzu, I'm sorry I kept spelling his name wrong. I didn't know it was pronounced like that. And I'm sorry if I got Konan's eye color wrong. It was an accident.


End file.
